


Priorities- Babylon

by ill_cover_you



Series: Priorities [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_cover_you/pseuds/ill_cover_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin will always be Brian's priority over his many tricks. Short stories about Brian helping Justin after the bashing from season two onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities- Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> First story set mid season two after they have set the rules.

Brian felt his eyes roll back as his dick was enveloped in the tight wet heat of his nameless trick’s mouth. The pleasure was doubled as another guy joined him paying close attention to his balls. Overwhelmed by the sensations Brian placed a hand on each of their heads urging them on and groaned when the first trick swallowed him to the root. Both were talented and he knew this was going to be a quick affair.

“Brian.” He barely heard the voice calling his name, his annoyance growing as it got repeated more loudly. Looking to find the source of the noise he vaguely registered Justin moving towards him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your turn later.” Brian smirked at his boyfriend, the plans he had for their evening making him so close to cumming.

“Brian, please.” The broken quality of his boyfriend’s voice fully caught his attention. Looking properly at Justin he noticed the way he was moving through the backroom, arms close to his body as if for protection and the way in which he shied away from the people he passed. It was like the first times Brian took him out after the bashing.

One man moved close to Justin obviously coming onto him but Justin kept his head down crying, “Leave me alone.”

Brian hurried away from the tricks, wincing as his sudden movements caused the first guy’s teeth to scrape his cock. Ignoring their complaints he pulled up his pants and went over to Justin repeating “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He was relieved when Justin moved into his arms: if ever Justin shied away from physical contact with his boyfriend he knew it was bad.

Feeling Justin trembling he gently moved them both deeper into the backroom away from the curious eyes around them.

“What is it?”

It took a moment for Justin to be able to speak, “Out there… by the bar… a couple of guys from school… friends of Hobbes.” Brian swore silently at the mention of that name. How much more was that shit’s actions going to affect their lives? “They used to bully me at school and call me a fa…”

“Did they do anything tonight?” Brian interrupted not wanting his Sunshine to dwell anymore on what he’d been through at school.

“They didn’t see me. I heard them talking though. They’re here to ‘check out the freaks’”.

“Those fuckers won’t last long talking like that here.” Brian hoped they would move on soon rather than Justin having to see them again.

“Don’t let them get to you.” Brian murmured using his standard response. “They’re not worth it.” He kissed Justin’s forehead gently and held him until he felt Justin begin to relax in his arms.

A few minutes later when he thought Justin calm enough he asked, “Want to go home?”

Justin nodded then added, “But I don’t want to go back out there. It’s so crowded.” With anyone else he may have pretended to be braver than he felt, but as Brian could read him so well what was the point? Besides he knew Brian would never tease him or be angry when he was struggling with something.

Brian understood that this would be difficult, but Justin wouldn’t relax fully until they were back at the loft.

“It will be over soon.” Brian took Justin’s hand and his boyfriend used his free arm to clutch Brian’s arm who tried not to wince at the tight grip. Together they headed out of the backroom with Brian glaring at anyone who came too close giving them a clear route.

As they reached the main dance floor Justin paused trying to gain courage and Brian moved to put his arm protectively around him. Justin in turn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before taking a deep breath as they started out. Brian kept them as close to the edge of the room as possible where Justin felt safest between him and the wall.

They were almost there when Emmett appeared out of nowhere, “Hey, where are you two disappearing off to?”

Brian glanced down at his Sunshine not sure how much he would want him to say, “We’re heading back.”

Noticing that something was up and correctly assuming that something had happened to make Justin feel vulnerable, Emmett sent Brian a concerned look silently asking if there was anything he could do but Brian shook his head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Emmett said letting them leave, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Justin’s cheek.

After what felt like hours to Justin they were outside the club.

“You did it.” Brian told him turning Justin round to face him.

“I managed to walk out of Babylon- since when did that become an achievement?” Justin’s bitter reply slightly cheered Brian as it meant he was on his way to recovering. Only when he started to feel safe was he able to reflect on how much Hobbes had changed his life. This stage was more difficult for Brian to deal with though as he felt so helpless: when Justin was struggling with fear and nightmares he could offer practical help, but when his boyfriend felt bitter or angry about how much the bashing had affected him there was nothing Brian could do. He couldn’t restore his hand to the state it was beforehand. Not knowing what to say Brian just led him towards the car and they drove back in near silence.

* * *

 

Sometime in the night Justin started thrashing in his sleep and Brian immediately moved towards him muttering, “It’s okay, you’re safe now” until he had woken up. Silent tears streamed down Justin’s face which affected Brian far more than he liked to admit.

“I dreamt I was back at school.” Justin recounted the dream, hoping that voicing the nightmare would help him move past it. “A group of jocks surrounded me… and… they all had… baseball bats.”

“Don’t think about it.” Brian gave his usual response. Justin knew he wasn’t being uncaring, but that Brian was dealing with his grief in his own way.

“Is there anything you need?” Justin correctly understood this question as Brian feeling helpless and needing a practical way to support him.

“Could you make me some warm milk? I don’t think it will be easy going back to sleep.”

Justin’s prediction was right. Once he had finished the drink Brian held him in his arms, Justin’s head on his chest, but Justin lay awake for over an hour trying to move his thoughts away from the bashing and the nightmare. Only when he had finally gone to sleep did Brian relax and allow himself to drift off, but not before kissing the blond head cradled on his chest. How had he, Brian fucking Kinney, got to a state where one person’s happiness meant so much to him- more than his own?

* * *

 

Brian’s dream was much more pleasant that Justin’s had been: he dreamt he was having the most amazing blow job ever. As he regained consciousness it dawned on him that this wasn’t a dream but looking down he found himself staring at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and saw luscious lips slide up and down his length.

Noticing he was awake Justin moved back to smile cheekily up at his amazing boyfriend, “Good morning.” He pressed a kiss to the head of Brian’s cock, one hand coming up to fondle his balls.

“It certainly is. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Brian was surprised Justin was doing this as he often needed time to recover after a nightmare before wanting any physical contact.

“Well since you missed out on your blowjob last night, you’re getting it now.”

Brian started to understand what was happening. Justin was feeling guilty at what happened last night and was trying to make it up to him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Brian never wanted Justin to do anything he felt uncomfortable with.

Justin nodded having become serious now, “I don’t want those bastards from school spoiling things between us and besides I feel ready for this. I need this. I want to forget everything else except how much I want you and how much I love you.” Knowing Brian wouldn’t voice his feelings, but that his love was returned regardless Justin returned his mouth to Brian ending the conversation.

He was unprepared for the hands that flipped him round moving him on top of Brian into a 69 position. No sooner had he steadied himself when he felt Brian swallow his cock all the way making him gasp, “This was meant to be for you!”

“And this is for you.” Brian replied before returning his mouth to the far pleasanter task of making Justin moan in pleasure.

Blowjobs from Brian were rare as he usually liked to be the receiver so Justin knew that Brian’s present actions were a clear demonstration of his love. That alone was nearly enough to make him cum and when Brian began to explore his ass, skilful fingers finding the spot that drove him wild, Justin couldn’t hold back but cried out as he came hard.

The gasps and moans Justin was making around his cock combined with the beautiful taste of his love filling his mouth sent Brian over the edge and he came slamming his dick into his boyfriend’s eager mouth.

“That was hot.” Brian gasped when he finally got his breath back. Justin merely smiled feeling at ease for the first time in hours. Slowly he moved his way back up Brian’s body pressing lazy kisses across his chest and neck until he reached his lips. Teasingly Justin first pressed his lips to the edge of Brian’s lips and then swiped his tongue along the length of his upper lip. Impatient Brian placed his hand at the back of Justin’s neck holding him in place so that he could kiss him fully. The kiss was slow and deep with exploratory tongues tasting themselves on the other. It was full of meaning with both expressing their feelings in ways they couldn’t voice.

It was Brian who pulled away first overwhelmed by the unusual emotion and wondering yet again how someone could have wormed his way so fully into his heart.

“We should go get cleaned up.” Brian started to head towards the shower.

“I’ll bring this.” Justin responded cheekily picking up a condom. “Or maybe a couple...”

Okay, perhaps Brian could see how Justin had managed it- he was just so damn perfect for him.

 


End file.
